New laws in HalloweenTown
by Ranekaera
Summary: NOTHING to do with Nightmare Before Christmas, if I see one more of those, I'll be sick... no, this is the much better movie of Disney's HalloweenTown.Follows Luke the goblin as a new law is passed saying halfbreeds must be done away with! Please review!


Hi, my name is Ranekaera, and I couldn't find a slot for my favorite movie series, "HalloweenTown", so I decided this was the next best thing, and granted it's not as scary, It's still pretty good. It mainly focuses on the political and prejudiced aspects of HalloweenTown, and the goblins versus half-breeds... I also threw in just a tad bit of Harry Potter, and this is definitely AU I would really appreciate feedback, so please review!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HALLOWEENTOWN OR HARRY POTTER Watch the disney channel this halloween and you may see halloweentown around 8-9 pm (east coast time)

PLOT: nothing to do with Marnie or the Cromwells, but focuses mainly on luke (goblin, played by Phillip Van Dyke) and his family, and a stupid new law that places a ban on all half-breed creatures in HalloweenTown. I OWN NOTHING, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME DISNEY OR WHOEVER MAKES THIS MOVIE

Please review!!!!!! And while I'm at it, why can't I email the fanfic support staff for a slot for this movie?? They have it on DVD...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Life in HalloweenTown was as it always was; peacefull, fun, busy and cheerful. It was a magical place where every day was Halloween. It was inhabitted by every creture imaginable; goblins, witches, warlocks, vampires, fairies and other creatures, not all of them good. Everywhere Luke looked, there was orange and black and sparkly puprle and green... he loved living here.

There was the huge jack 'o' lantern in the middle of the square, surrounded by shops and houses, streets and schools; there was even a small hospital.

Autumn leaves swirled in the streets and bits of straw from the town square crunched as he walked; he was on his way to HalloweenTown High, where he was in his last and final year there. Luke was 18; he was also a goblin.

He wore a day-glo orange jacket and an orange shirt underneath, and he also wore a pair of simple-black pants. His shoes were orange and black. He had slightly green-tinged skin, a large, hooked nose, big-pointed ears and very thick, wirey, poofy red hair that put one in mind of the troll dolls Mortal children sometimes played with.

"Hey, Luke!" called one of his neighbors, a rather friendly pink troll girl by the name of Lucy; she had pink skin, pink hair and a bulby nose, but otherwise looked human. She was also dressed for school.

"Hey, Lucy," he called back, waving and he continued walking. He didn't feel like socializing today; his father had just brought home depressing news the day before and he was still brooding on it.

He had brandished the only newspaper HalloweenTowen offered and Luke had read the headline: BLANKET BAN ON ALL HALF-BREED CREATURES: UNSAFE. He had thought it all a joke, surely no one in HalloweenTown was that biased. But he had had his mind changed for him that very same day when he had walked outside and witnessed two policeCreatures throwing a Cromwell witch out the portal into the mortal world; it was common knowledge that Marnie Cromwell was half human. That, above all things, had settled it in Luke's mind. They really were throwing out half breeds in HalloweenTown.

Not that he had to worry; he knew his entire family were goblins. But he had some very good friends who were half one thing, half another, and if they were examining the geneologies... not many of them stood a chance. It depressed him.

He continued walking, past Wolfy's Hair Salon, past one of only two pubs there, past the school smaller, younger creatures went to, and he saw his high school up ahead. It was made of brick, but resembled a smallish castle, with wide, front doors and a big banner above the stairs that said "HalloweenTown High". He was looking forward to his favorite class; Herball brews and potions. It was a witches class, he knew, but it was interesting and it wouldn't hurt to learn some of the non-magic ones just in case. His father was succeptible to colds and it would be good to be able to whip up a potion to cure it.

He climbed the steps and opened the big front doors and saw a small desk directly in frontof him. A woman was sitting behind it, a witch, from what he could see. There was a long line.

"What is this?" he asked incredulously, trying to lean one way or the other to get a better look. Someone had opened a portal to the mortal world and even as he watched, someone got shoved through.

"They're sending all the half-humans to themortla world!" someone hised from behind him. He spun around to see who it was and saw what looked like a girl with green-tinged skin and large, pretty green eyes. She had pointed, slightly webbed ears, and she was wearing long, billowy black witches robes. From a glance, she was oviously not a goblin, but nor was she a witch. She was in trouble, was what she was.

"So what are you?" he hissed back, ignoring he people in front of him for the moment.

"I'm a witch. My whole family have been, until my great grandmother... her grandmother was... was a water goblin," she whispered back, eyes downcast.

No wonder she didn't brag about it. Water goblins were like the evil counterpart of goblins in Halloweentown. Green-skinned, covered in warts, with webbed fingers and feet and wild locks of dark red hair that looked like seaweed, all they could do was screech and scream and they loved fresh meat. Luke couldn't exactly remember, but he thought they were more closely related to Kelpies.

"So what are you doing here? Run!" he urge her, his face a mask of typical teenage questioning.

"I would..." she muttered darkly, and before his very eyes, she seemed to shiver and all at once, her appearance changed, from the roots of her ruby red hair to the tips of her black skate shoes.

Now she looked human, with plale, marble-white skin, the same large, green eyes, the same lips and face, but her ears were smaller. She wore the same clothes.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I was born a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will," she added when his look of puzzlement didn't go away.

"I'll explain at lunch, if you want to sit with me and my brothers," she muttered, and he was pushed forward. Too late did he realize that while he had been talking to her, the line had moved up considerably.

The troll in front of him moved away through one of the staircases and he was facing the little table. The witch sat there with a sheaf of papers and a quill pen and she smkiled sweetly up at him as he walked up, shoulder hunched, head down.

He really didn't care for this law. Not at all.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PLEASE review!!!!!!!!


End file.
